The Reason
by Babywolf12
Summary: Song Fiction Bill/Hermione


**The Reason **

**Pairing : Hermione/Bill**

**Summary: Based of the song The reason by Hoobastank. Bill loved Hermione but never told her. Her wrote her Three letters saying how much he loved her and sent them to her. Will Hermione write back? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter **

**It's been two year since Bill divorced Fleur and moved back home to the Burrow. The reason why him and Fleur divorced was Bill was never really inlove with Fleur the was one girl that her loved and it was Hermione. **

**One night Bill sat down at his desk in his room looking at a picture he had of Hermione . the only thing he thought about was how much he regretted not tell her how much he loved her . It killed him that he never tld her after the divorce with Fleur. Hermione had come to the Burrow in about year in a half because Ron had cheated on her with Lavender Brown. **

**Bill thought to himself** "_I Need to tell her that I love her maybe it will help but then if I do what will she say will she feel the same? Well only one way to find out write her a few letter tell her but send then separately"_. **So for the rest of the night had written for letters telling her he loved her so very much.**

**Hermione Pov's **

**Its been a year and a half since I was at the burrow . The last time I was there I walked in on Ron cheating On me with Lavender Brown. I haven't be there since. I miss everyone . I miss Mrs. Wesley cooking , I miss talking with the twins about their shop and I miss Ginny and Harry. I also miss Bill he was always so sweet to me.**

**End Pov's**

**It was late in the afternoon when Hermione her tapping sound on the window. She turned around and saw the Wesley owl Harold. She went over and took the letter. She fed Harold some owl treats and let him fly off. She opened the letter and started read it.**

_Hermiome,_

_How have you been ? I have been good , I miss seeing you at the Burrow . I know what my brother did to you was stupid and unfaithful. But there is something I need to tell you. I love you, I mean I actually love you I have been in love with you for quite some time now. I know that you are probably still heartbroken cause of what my brother did but I can tell you this I am not Ron._

_I would treat you will honesty and respect. I would be faithful everyday, every minute and every second to you. Just know that even though my brother put you through this I would never do that to you. Cause you are sweet and caring and kind and bright and so much more. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Bill Wesley_

_Ps. I love you. Hope to hear from you soon._

**Hermione put the letter down. She was in complete shock she would have never thought that Bill was in love with her. Also when did fall in love with her. She put the letter down and did stuff to get her mind to focus.**

**Later on the evening she had got another letter. Her went to her bedroom window and took the letter gave Harold owl treat watch him fly off. She sat down on the bed and started to read.**

_Hermione, _

_You're beautiful and bright. I love you so much I wish you were here so I could so you how much I love you. I love everything about you. I love your smile because it can brighten up anybody's day. I love your eyes cause how big and brown and beautiful they are. I love that you love reading books cause you get so content and focus you are off in your own little world. I love how think it important to study every second of the day. _

_I love you so much it kills me that Ron hurt you. Sometimes I wish I could take back what Ron did to you so you never have to deal with the heartbreak. _

_Still waiting to hear from you. Love you _

_Bill Wesley_

**Hermione put the letter down on her night stand. She was starting to think what made did she do to make him love her so much . It wasn't till she finally figured it out. She had realized the He loved her because she showed him how to love and be in a relationship. **

**It had been a week since Bill sent the two letters. He sat back down at his desk and wrote one final last letter hoping to hear back from her. He need to her from her . he need to know if she loved him back or not.**

**Hermione was sitting on her couch still trying to figure out her feelings. I wasn't till Harold the owl flew in and landed on n her coffee table.**

**She grab the letter and fed Harold and watch him leave she opened the letter.**

_Hermione, _

_Please , I tell you I love you and things that I love about you and you haven't said anything I know that you need time to think about im going crazy. i need you in my life you are bright and out going and spontaneous and beautiful. I know that I should let you have your time to think about your feelings for me. But its torture not hearing from you knowing if you are ok or not or reply back about your feelings towards me. _

_Just please reply soon, I love you so much Mione you mean so much to me I cant be with out you in my life you are the only women that understands me and you help me know what love is. I could never ask for more from you just to me with me and Give me a chance._

_Bill Wesley_

_Ps. Please take a chance on me I love you Hermione Jean Granger. The most brightest women I know and care about._

**Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to Bill. The whole time she had a smile on her face. She went over to her other pet shadow her owl. And told her to take it to Bill.**

**It was a little bit after dinner when Bill saw Hermione Owl Shadow holding a letter. Bill ran over and grabbed the letter and watch shadow fly off. Bill open the letter.**

_Bill, _

_I got your letter but I don't wanna talk over letters come over to my flat when ever you can. I will be waiting._

_Hermione Granger_

**Bill but the letter down and ****apparate to Hermione flat. Once he got there . he knocked on the door. Her heard her run up to the door. With seconds her saw her smiling at him. She went to the side and let him in. He walked in a went to the living room. He turned around to say something but before he could his lips we met with a pair of other lips. **

**Hermione pulled away and looked up at him. Bill smiled " what was that about Mione ?" Hermione Blushed cause he was giving her a smirk. She looked back at him " Because I love you too Bill" She looked down again but her head was being pulled back up with a hand. Within seconds she was kissing Bill again. **

**Bill pulled away and leaned his forehead against her's " Hermione you don't know how happy that makes me . I love you so much I realized that after and before I got together with Fleur. I know I should have told you before Fleur but you were with Ron " Hermione placed a hand on his cheek " Bill its ok we are her now and nothing is going to stop me from being with you . not Ron or Harry or Ginny or anybody else I love you for you" Bill smiled and kissed her while picking her up and taking to her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.**

**Hermione pulled away " I love you" Bill kisses her cheek and whispered in her ear " I love you too Hermione" Hermione smiled " Bill ?" Bill was kissing her neck " yes love" Hermione moaning lightly " why do you love me?" Bill pulled away from her neck and looked straight into her eyes " Because you are the reason I want to start over new and I want to be there when your tears fall to take them away. I know im not perfect but you are the reason why I wanted to find love" Hermione smiled and kissed him.**

**The night Bill and Hermione made love. The last thing Bill said Before they went to sleep was " The reason is always and will be you I love you Hermione Jean Granger"**


End file.
